


sic semper tyrannis

by antfrost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anarchist Niki | Nihachu, Anarchist Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Anarchist Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Anarchist Syndicate on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Anarchy, Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, BAMF Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Betrayal, Blood, Blood Vines | The Crimson | The Egg, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Cliffhangers, Codenames, Dark, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Speculation, Eggpire on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Explosions, Explosives, Fights, Gen, Harpocrates - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Injured TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Near Death Experiences, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Not RPF, One Shot, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, POV TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Realistic Minecraft, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Secrets, Speculation, Surprise Ending, Swearing, Swordfighting, TommyInnit Nearly Dies (Video Blogging RPF), War, Weapons, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), secret weapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antfrost/pseuds/antfrost
Summary: codename "harpocrates"harpocrates - god of silence, secrets and confidentiality.just who is the syndicate's secret weapon?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	sic semper tyrannis

Cold air nipped at Tommy’s skin as he watched the fight from a distance. It sent a chill down his spine - something felt wrong here.

The vines of the egg seemed to crawl over the land, stretching as far as Tommy could see. They terrified him. They were… disturbing. Unnatural.

Dangerous.

His legs shook and he clenched his fist as the battle raged on.

Techno rose his sword up to strike Bad, but Bad slipped away before he could get hurt. Techno snorted with indignation, trying to strike again, continuously being outmanuvered by the sly leader of the Eggpire.

An impulse kicked in inside of Tommy’s brain, and he lurched forward, coming skidding to a halt between Techno and Bad.

“Stop! Please…” He pleaded, his eyes wide and his legs shaking. “Please… You’re just gonna make all of this wors-”

Tommy’s voice caught in his throat as Techno shoved him out of the way. He stumbled over onto the ground, staring up at the scene in front of him with a panicked expression. Techno swung his sword swiftly, slicing Bad’s bandana. It almost seemed like a warning. He could have easily injured Bad. 

Bad, however, was not in the mood for warnings. 

Techno held his sword front guard, eyes glittering with an emotion Tommy couldn’t seem to put his finger on. Bad lunged forwards, and their blades clashed. Techno staggered back, but caught himself, bloodlust clearly visible in his wild eyes. He stumbled forward, and with shaky hands, swiped upwards with his sword to strike Bad, leaving a sizable cut across his arm.

Tommy felt his blood run cold. He scurried towards Techno, grabbing onto the thick fabric of his cape and tugging.

“Techno, stop it!” He begged, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

“Get out of the _way_ , Tommy!” Techno growled, knocking him over with a swift kick.

Tommy skidded across the cold floor until he hit a wall, groaning with pain. He clumsily tried to stand up, a sharp pain stinging in his chest. He coughed and reached up to wipe tears from his face, when he jumped at the sound of sudden, sharp voices.

“That goddamn egg is going to be the death of us all! You’re fucking insane!”

Tommy’s eyes widened at the sound of Phil’s voice, and he scrambled to his feet, backing up against the wall behind him.

Phil was backed into a corner, wings spread out to appear more intimidating, despite the position he was in. In front of him, blocking his route of escape, was Punz, with Antfrost standing behind, watching with sharp, sinister eyes.

Tommy then noticed that Punz was bleeding. He couldn’t tell from where, but the foul smell of blood was unmistakable, and he could see blood dripping onto the floor beneath the man’s feet.

 _Fuck.. This has to stop,_ Tommy thought to himself, mind racing as fast as light. His head was cluttered with anxious, messy thoughts, and he couldn’t make heads or tails of any of it.

“The egg…” Punz’s voice was sharp, and pained - almost weak, but determined. It made Tommy uneasy.

“The egg will save us all, Phil!” He shouted, voice crackling with unease and pain. “The egg is our saving grace from this fucking hell of an earth!” 

Phil’s eyes widened with horror. “Surely you can’t actually believe that, you fool!” He said.

Tommy stood with legs quivering, taking a shaky breath in as he ran towards Punz, pushing him out of the way.

“Stop… Please…” He mumbled desperately, his voice hoarse and small. 

Punz sneered at the teenager and grabs him, tossing him aside. “Stay out of this!” He snapped, fury burning in his cold, calculating tone. “I don’t need some kid telling me what to do.”

Tommy backed away, eyes darting around at the chaos unfolding around him. He squatted on the ground, shutting his eyes and covering his head with his arms, hoping that maybe, just maybe, it would all go away.

And then Techno spoke.

His words rang out like the sound of a war drum, thunderous and echoing, completely surrounding Tommy - he tried to cover his ears, but somehow, Techno’s voice wouldn’t leave.

“Syndicate!” He called to his allies, ambition burning in his eyes.

Phil knocked Punz away, flying over to the Syndicate’s makeshift commander, and perched next to him. Niki and Ranboo stumbled away from where they were, looking up to Techno for instruction.  
Techno’s voice dropped to an eerie, yet still sharp and commanding whisper.

“I think we need some help from our friend Harpocrates.” He said, looking on with a terrifyingly calm expression.

Niki and Ranboo looked at eachother with unease, but nodded.

_Who is-_

Tommy’s thoughts were drowned out by a sudden boom, and a bright, all-consuming light that made everything else disappear, and he felt himself tossed into a wall, falling weakly to the ground. His lungs stinged with a sharp, nagging pain, and his breath grew jagged and unstable, but he was alive… He thinks.

He hopes.

When the smoke clears, he can just barely make out a figure with his blurry, disoriented vision.

Someone he once knew.

A man stood atop the rubble, a cold smirk painted on his face. He twirled the pin of a grenade in his hand, and adjusted his hat on his head.

_...The hat. Fuck._

“Hello, Protesilaus.” The man calls in greeting to Techno.

And when the man spoke, that’s when Tommy realized. His weak eyes suddenly darted open, and he managed to sit up despite the pain, terror and betrayal pulling at his heart.

“Deo..?” He quietly said, his voice hardly audible over the loud ringing in his ears.

Deo says nothing, but he stared coldly at his former leader.

“Sorry, Tommy. It’s just business.”

**Author's Note:**

> fuck!! its finally done!! im rly proud of this
> 
> i have a feeling that "the pit" is going to be connected to tommy and techno. after all, in smpearth, they fought in the battle of the pit.
> 
> but a slightly more crack theory?  
> the map, shown by karl, looks very similar to that of the skyblock hub. tommy and techno are both connected to skyblock,  
> but they're not the only ones in ae/bb who are.
> 
> ...i've never written a fight scene before so this is probably a little scuffed, oops! haha


End file.
